


Street Corner Santa Part 10

by thebasement_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, Fiction, Holidays, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-01-10
Updated: 2008-01-10
Packaged: 2018-11-20 21:02:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11343126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebasement_archivist/pseuds/thebasement_archivist
Summary: Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived atThe Basement, which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address onThe Basement's collection profile.





	Street Corner Santa Part 10

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Basement](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Basement), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Basement's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thebasement/profile).

Street Corner Santa Part 10

## Street Corner Santa Part 10

### by Flutesong

##### [Story Headers]

  


Title: Street Corner Santa Part 10 

Author: Flutesong 

E-mail: 

Website: http://www.hegalplace.com/flutesong/ 

Keywords: M/K Slash 

Spoilers: Sometime when Alex had 2 arms, AU all the way 

Rating: Adults Only 

Summary: Everything, some humor, and maybe the kitchen sink, adults only 

Warning: Adult Themes /Slash /Language 

December 2007/January 2008 

* * *

Even horror and extreme possibilities can become banal when watched hour after hour. The pies the Syndicate had their fingers in became too vast to count, military officers, senate committees, local politicos, college presidents, science departments and pharmaceutical companies, the lists went on and on. Mulder began to understand that the reach of the syndicate was so broad as to be impossible to round up all the participators and ever go to court or present in a legal forum unless this business could somehow be declared War Crimes, even then who was clean enough to be a judge? He began to understand, and remember from his days in Violent Crimes training, why prosecuting syndicates of mobsters and the Mafia, were always were in a state of flux. There were no reliable witnesses that had clean hands, no one who could not, under pressure, show that some else had more power, did worse crimes and was more responsible. 

His core idea, which Mulder had harbored since Samantha's disappearance, to prove aliens were real and that there were men who had known about it and practiced criminal acts were responsible, blew away, like the pipe dream it had always really been. He began to understand and agree with Krycek's mindset, swim with the fishes, but always carry the bigger spear, the larger net and more impervious heart. 

By dinner time that evening, Mulder knew there was no way to make his dreams come true. Samantha was long dead, his father was dead, the aliens, who may or may not have been hostile to begin with, hated all humankind now and was willing to destroy the entire planet and call it a day. 

Krycek, leaning back in his chair, his face a kaleidoscope of colorful bruises, his mouth in a grim line, had been silent for hours. When Frohike shut off the equipment and Byers' turned on the normal lights, he spoke, "I had not watched all of these before," he said. "I knew about them from the time when the aliens were in me. I saw so much information so fast, which my mind could not process once the alien vacated me, but I remembered that there was this cache of holograms in a large hole Spender had created beneath his Watergate parking space. It is a hole, which over time, has become more and more damp, the water of the Potomac River is only a few yards away and has inched in. During the ice storm of last winter, the lower levels of the parking lot was cordoned off; it had turned into a skating ring of ice and was not safe to drive in. I went in, paid a crew a great deal of money and drilled into the hole and got these out. Spender was stuck in Germany, no planes were flying to the US during the storm and he had no idea that anyone knew about the hole anyway. I convinced the crew to relocate and as far as I know, Spender has not found out who has the holograms. I filled in the window with them and never touched them again, until now. Spender, although he has eyes and ears everywhere, is himself in Tunisia, so I thought this was the moment. I gave Mulder the one I thought would motivate him to know about the rest, and put this plan in motion. Now all five of us know what these are and what is on them, we are all in a million times more danger. I think you have all learned not to underestimate Spender or any of the syndicate personnel. I have no plan what to do now, no way to see clearly how or what to do to get these men and these plans stopped." 

Frohike sighed loudly, "Well," he said, "We are not going to sing God Rest Ye Merry Gentlemen this season. And, I've crossed Spender off my Christmas card list." Everyone laughed a little, which was what Frohike had hoped for them to do. "Once we see all of them, I think they should be hidden again and never referred to by any of us. I know Mulder, you would want Scully at least and perhaps Skinner to see them to prove you were right all along, but if you do that, they will become greater targets than before. The boys and I," He said, nodding at Byers and Langly, "will try to figure out how to get some of this information out on Web, but we will have to be very careful." 

Langly chimed in, "You know Mulder, I always though you were cool for a Fed, but the whole alien thing was too far out. You have stepped into the biggest pile of crap in history, which is apparent to all of us. How to get the smell off is another question entirely." 

Mulder sunk deeper into his chair, all his usual febrile energy muted for the moment. "Maybe we don't try." He said and everyone stared at him. "One thing at a time, maybe even one crime at a time, if we can narrow down anyone's culpability. The aliens are a no-go. They are too aware of us, and by that I mean, Krycek and me for the most part. They watch us themselves as well as through Spender's contacts." 

"The entire Justice System is corrupt, but then, they were corrupt before the aliens and the RICO laws helped clear some of that up. What we need is an honest agent with clout who can come out of nowhere with a lot of shit and keep Spender busy for a while, maybe even get him convicted of something. The aliens and the Syndicate have one major thing in common, which Krycek has said to me before; they fear exposure more than anything else. So maybe we start small and bother the hell out of them, inch by inch." 

Krycek rubbed his eyebrows, the only part of his upper face not covered with bruises. "The honest agent, all the honest agents, will be killed, one by one, inch by inch, tit for tat. You understand that, Mulder?" 

Mulder sat up, he looked older and more sever, "I know," He said slowly, "But there are collateral casualties in every war." 

Krycek nodded, "Yessss, my Capitan," He said with an accent, a Klingon fist to his chest, and he grinned a cruel flash of teeth and lip. In that moment, Mulder understood who and what Krycek was. He was a guerilla fighter, a pirate and it was a very good thing they were on the same side at last. Mulder knew, without a doubt, that they would all need him if they were to survive. 

He grinned back, "Capitan, my ass." He said. "You may call me General, oh, and sir would be nice." 

"In your dreams," Krycek hissed as he got up and headed for the coffee maker. 

Mulder laughed aloud, and although he did not think about it, the Gunmen felt hope for the first time in hours, if dour, depressed Mulder could laugh, all wasn't lost. 

Frohike elbowed Krycek aside, "Your coffee tastes like mud, I'll make some more." 

Krycek held up his hands in an `it's all yours' gesture, but his piercing look made Frohike remember the cliche, "War makes for strange bedfellows." And, he knew it to be true. 

End Part 10 

  
 

* * *

Post a comment  
or read posted comments on this story. 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Series Name:   **Street Corner Santa Part 10**  
Title:   **Street Corner Santa Part 10**   
Author:  Flutesong   [email/website]   
Details:   **Work-In-Progress**  |  **NC-17**  |  **6k**  |  **01/10/08**   
Pairings:  Mulder/Krycek   
Category:  Drama, Humor, Story, Romance, AU (Alternate Universe), Holiday Fic   
  
  
[top of page] 


End file.
